Always And Forever
by ChIllInOuTgIrL5643
Summary: John Cena's little brother Michael Cena bumps into a girl named Michelle at the airport and leaving each other they think will they ever see each other again little do they know Michelle is John Cena's best Friends sister Randy Orton. Michael/Michelle
1. Airport Collision

_Ayyyy! It's me Michael ok so heres my new story Always and Forever (familiar right)_

"Hey big bro I am getting off the plane where are you?" said Michael through his phone

"Uhh I don't know…..wait! I am right by baggage claim I'll meet you there." Replied his older brother John Cena

"Whatever see you there." Said Michael as he shut his phone

_Just as Michael shut his phone he bumped into this random girl which knocked both him and her to the floor_

"Oh shit I'm so sorry" said Michael then looking at her and thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen

"It's ok we both weren't watching where we were going" replied the girl

"Yeah I guess oh by the way I'm Michael" he said quickly wanting to get to know her

"I'm Michelle oh I'm sorry I have to go let me give you my number" she said grabbing a pen from a table nearby and writing her number on his hand

"Here mine I guess I'll text you later" he said now writing his number on her hand

"Ok bye Michael" she said walking off thinking about Michael and if she would ever see him again

_At Baggage Claim_

"Hey John" Michael said finally seeing his brother

"What the hell man! I've been waiting for 15 minutes what happened" John said a little pissed off

"I bumped into this really hot girl and we started talking and she gave me her number" Michael Replied

"Just get your damn bags playboy and lets go we have to meet Randy he's bringing his sister she's your age actually" said John walking out of the airport and throwing Michael's bags into the trunk and driving to the hotel

_Ok this is my 1__st__ story so please be nice and review and give me some ideas plz and thank you_

_- Michael_


	2. Truth Comes out

Thanks for reading Chapter one hoped you liked it

Chapter 2:Babanates and Ortons

"So this girl what does she look like" asks John Cena

"Shes not that tall brown hair with red and blonde in it" replies Michael

"Shit man I think you might of bumped into the other Orton she was supposed to be picked up today by Randy." Says John

"What! If Randy found out he'd kill me." Says Michael panicking

"Yea he would but we are not gonna tell him." John says reassuring Michael

"Ok man how do I look." Suddenly Michael steps out in a white and pink polo shirt south pole pants and a New York baler hat on he then puts on his babanates and walks up to John

"You look like a whore lets go." John says laughing

"Wait lemme change then" Michael says getting ready to go change again

"No I was just joking dude lets go already." Says John dragging Michael out of the hotel into the rental car

Ok heres the deal I will try to post a new chapter every day but only if I get one new review every by the way Randy and Michelle are coming in next chapter sorry felt like John was left out in the first chapter.


	3. Meeting

Ayyy! Readers this is Torri I just wanted to remind you that Randy and Michelle WILL be in this Chapter

Chapter 3: Meeting

"Hurry up Michelle it doesn't take that long to get ready. Yells Randy Orton from the living room

"One sec Rans I need to do my make-up." Replies Michelle

"Once they get here were gone with or without you." Says Randy clearly getting mad

"Ok ok I'm done." says Michelle as she enters the room with her hair flattened (Like mine in my picture) a short red dress that stops right at her knees and Black high heels

"Nope you are not going out like that." Says Randy

"Yea I am you bought me this dress too so ha!" cheers Michelle

Suddenly the 2 Orton sibling hear the horn of John's are beep signaling them to get out there

"We are coming," yells Randy

As soon as Michelle walks out the door she notices Michael and thinks so he is the famous brother of John Cena I think summer break just got more interesting

"Michelle you can sit in the back with Michael," says Randy

"Ok" Michelle replies

"Hey Michelle I didn't know you were an Orton." Says Michael

"And I didn't know you were a Cent." Replies

Michael and Michelle continued talking about what they did after they left each other at the airport all the way until they got to the restaurant

Hahaha Love it! Ok I have a little surprise for you all I want to give John and Randy someone to date too so if you want to enter do it!!

To enter a person from WWE:

EXAMPLE.)

Name:Kelly Kelly

Personality.)Nice, Dumb, Smart, Mean

Making up your own Character:

1.) First and Last name

2.) Background

3.) Personality

Deadline for contest: December 20,2008

Finalists will be posted in Chapter 4 winner and the character will show up in chapter 5


End file.
